Momo and Dora and the Dark Crystal
by Deathscytherito
Summary: Introducing the new strand-type entry in the Momodora series, Momo and Dora and the Dark Crystal. Witness new revolution in storytelling with story helped written by dungeon ai technology as you take the perspective of the character Momo! You will not predict the twists and turns of this new alternate reality adventure in the acclaimed series Momodora! You will enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Dark Crystal

You are a shrine maiden named Momo. You live in Koho Village. You are on a quest to defeat the darkness plaguing the lands. You are accompanied by your friend Dora. Your goal is to find the legendary Dark Crystal, which will allow you to vanquish the evil that threatens all of creatio

You ask Dora if she knows where we can find information on the Dark Crystal.

"I don't know anything about it," Dora says. "It's been years since I've even heard of such a thing".

"Well, I'm going to go look for it myself," you say.

Dora looks at you and then back to the ground

You go find the village elder

"Alright, alright! I'll help!" Dora says.

You walk over to the village elder who has his back turned to you. He notices you approach him and turns around.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"The Dark Crystal," you reply

You ask "Do you know where the Dark Crystal is?"

"Of course I do, what else would you want from me?" The old man replies.

You ask "Can you tell me where to find the Dark Crystal?"

"Oh yes, that's right. It's in the cave behind this house".

"Where's the cave?"

"Behind the house".

"Why are you telling me all this? Is there something wrong with you?"

You thank the elder for his help and go with Dora to the cave behind the house.

"Thank you sir, but I think we should be getting back".

You go to the cave behind the house

You follow Dora into the cave behind the house. She tells you to wait while she goes to get some things out of her room. When she returns, she shows you a small table covered with various crystals. "These are the crystals that make up the Dark Crystal", she explains

You ask "Do we have to combine these to make the Dark Crystal?"

"No, they're just the basic building blocks, but I've never seen anyone try to put them together before". You sit down and begin to listen intently as she talks about how the crystals work. Eventually, you start to feel tired and close your eyes

You open your eyes and realize you need to put the crystals together.

You wake up and notice you're still lying on the floor. You slowly stand up and see Dora standing nearby.

"Are you ready yet?" she asks.

You say "I am ready."

"Good, now let's start".

You take a deep breath and begin to concentrate on putting the crystals together. After a few minutes, you finish putting the crystals together and then begin to focus on making a connection between each one

You complete the Dark Crystal.

After several hours of concentration, you finally connect the crystals together. The connection is strong and you feel like you could survive in the dark forever. Suddenly, you hear a voice come through the connection.

You listen to the voice

A male voice comes through the connection.

"Hello, my name is Krell, and I will be taking care of you until you learn to control yourself properly".

Krell continues talking for awhile longer, but eventually you decide to disconnect the connection

You try to activate the Dark Crystal

You try to activate the Dark Crystal, but nothing happens. You wonder why this hasn't happened before, so you turn off the lights and go to sleep.

You wake up and think about how to use the Dark Crystal.

You wake up and remember that you forgot to bring any food or drink with you when you left home. You quickly grab a bottle of water and head back to the

Cave. When you arrive, you see a large hole in the ground leading underground

You ask Dora why there is a large hole now.

"Because the sun went down long ago and the caves were too dark to see anything anyway"., Dora answers.

"So...what did you do after you connected the crystals?"

"I used the Dark Crystal to create a portal to another dimension, which I called the Netherworld"

You ask "Is the source of evil in the Netherworld?"

"Yes, that's correct"

"How do you know?"

"Because I was able to talk to the inhabitants there, and they told me everything I needed to know".

You realize what you must do and go into the portal to the Netherworld.

You enter the portal and immediately feel very strange. There is no pain, no hunger, no thirst, no cold, no heat, no discomfort, no fear, no anything. Everything feels completely different.

To be continued in chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2: The Netherworld

You are Momo, a shrine maiden. You are in the Netherworld. You are trying to eradicate the darkness plaguing the lands. You are with your friend Dora. She is an old friend of yours and you wish her well on this task.

Dora..

You look around for an evil lair.

You see nothing but darkness ahead of you. You have no idea where it leads or even if there is one. The only thing that can be said about this place is that it's dark and gloomy. There is no light source here either

You try to light a torch.

You don't know how, but you manage to light a small candle. It doesn't seem to do any good though. In fact it seems to make things worse. The candlelight is too bright and makes everything appear darker. This isn't helping you at all

You put out the candle.

You quickly grab your lighter and light up the candle. It doesn't help much either. The candlelight is just too bright and makes everything appear darker. This isn't helping you at all

You throw the candle away.

You decide that the candle is probably cursed so you toss it aside. You are still in the middle of a forest after all. You take a deep breath and then proceed forward. As you walk you hear some noise behind you

You look behind you.

You turn around and see what you think is a human being standing before you. He looks like he has been beaten and bruised, but his face shows no signs of injury. He is dressed in rags and wearing a tattered blanket. His eyes are bloodshot and his mouth is agape

You say "What happened to you?".

"I... I..". he stutters as he tries to find words. He seems very scared and you can tell by his facial expressions that he is terrified.

You try to heal him.

You approach him slowly and sit down next to him. You begin to speak softly into his ear.

You use a fairy in a bottle on him.

He opens his eyes and stares back at you with wide eyes. He begins to smile and nods his head. He then starts to pour a little fairy in a bottle from his pocket into the bottle

You ask him what attacked him.

He tells you that he was walking along when he suddenly felt something hit him in the side of the head. He falls to the ground and then another creature came out of nowhere and began beating him. He managed to get away, but not before several blows were landed on his body

You ask him where the creatures came from.

He says that they were coming from the woods nearby and ran off when they saw him. They didn't attack him directly, but rather he ran into them and they followed him.

You thank the man for the information and go to the woods.

You head towards the woods and continue to follow the path until you come across a large group of trees. You notice that most of the people are gone, but there are still a few left. One of them notices you and waves you over.

You walk over to the person.

You walk over to the person who waved you over. He is dressed in rags and wears a torn blanket wrapped around him. He is covered in dirt and grime and his skin appears scaly. He is also missing part of his right arm.

You ask him if he knows where the evil lair is.

The man shakes his head and says that he does not. He tells you that he was attacked by a bunch of monsters while he was trying to cross the road. He asks you if you know anything about the creatures that attacked him

You tell him you do not.

He frowns and then says that he did indeed see the creatures. He goes on to say that they looked like humans, but were much larger than humans. He says that they had long arms and legs and were covered in scales

You thank him for the information and go look for the creatures.

You go back to the area where the man was attacked and you see that the road has been repaired. You see a couple of old buildings and then the road again. You start to wonder if the man was lying. Maybe he really was attacked by a pack of monsters

You go down the road.

You head down the road and see that it is now completely clear of debris. You see a few other vehicles, but nobody else seems to be around. You look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. You also notice that the road itself is slightly different from the way it used to be

You look for the evil castle.

You look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. You also notice that the road itself is slightly different from the way it used to be. You aren't sure what to make of all this, but you decide to keep looking.

You ask Dora if she can lead the way.

You decide to keep searching and head towards the direction where the man was attacked. You walk down the road and eventually reach a large clearing. A few tents are set up in the center of the clearing. Several men are sitting around a fire and talking

You walk over to the men sitting around the fire.

You stand near the tent and wait patiently. When the men finally arrive, one of them sees you and smiles. He is dressed in rags and wears a torn blanket wrapped around him. He tells you that he is Dora and thanks you for saving his life

You tell him that he is not Dora.

Dora looks surprised and then laughs. She tells you that you are wrong and walks over to the men and sits down beside them. She explains that she is actually named after her father and that she is actually a princess

You shrug and ask the men if they can lead you to the evil lair.

A fewThis causes them to:Him you nod and(WalkingIt look

You go to the evil castle.

You walk over to the castle and then you see a large stone door. It is locked and bolted shut. You can't open it with a key and you need a crowbarThe key.

The key is inside the key is inside the key is inside the door

You open the door with key

You open the key and enter the room. Inside you find yourself a dark chamber

filledThe walls with a large table with many candles lit up above it. There are torches and several bottles ofThe candles lit up

You enter the throne room

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

Your hands[The room is empty.

You feelThe room is empty.

This room is emptyYou cannotThe room is empty

You throw Dora into the room

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is room is empty

You look around room

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The room is empty.

The is empty

You try to leave Netherworld

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty

You try to go back home

The world is empty.

The world is empty

You try to wake up from the nightmare

The world is empty.

You try to succumb

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty.

The world is empty

You die

You awaken

You look around

You see the key.

You take the key.

You return home.

You sleep

You wake up

You look around.

You see the key.

You take the key.

You return home.

You sleep

You wake up.

You look around.

You see the key.

You take the key

You become a god

You go back to your Netherworld.

You wake up

You are the god of death

You destroy the world

You create a new world

You return to your Netherworld

You try to escape

You kill Dora.

You destroy the world

You create a new world.

You return to your Netherworld.

You wake up.

You look around.

You see the key.

You take the key

You submit to the cycle of existence

You die.

**You awaken in your Netherworld.**


End file.
